


After the Spring Storm

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: He sat at a single one. One placed right in the middle. Saihara can only smile, as he sees how Oumawouldbe happy with this arrangement.He would be the center of attention, at least.Just like how he was in the killing game.--This is a remix forMaybell'sfic:Gone like an Autumn Leaf in December. A remix for the Saiouma Pit.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	After the Spring Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMayBellTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayBellTree/gifts).



> This is a remix for [Maybell's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayBellTree/pseuds/TheMayBellTree) fic: [Gone like an Autumn Leaf in December](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967746)
> 
> While that fic was a pregame fic, this is a Post-Game fic. I hope you enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

He's been left alone.

All the people he loved were by the graves surrounding him. It's a cloudy day, and it's only getting darker, with storm clouds coming. It's getting late too, so the cemetery had only a few minutes left. He sat at a single one. One placed right in the middle. Saihara can only smile, as he sees how Ouma _would_ be happy with this arrangement.

 _He would be the center of attention, at least_.

 _Just like how he was in the killing game_.

"You see this?" He asks the grave in front of him, "You're the center of attention, now."

Silence.

"No, but seriously, I want to apologize." Saihara sadly looked down, "About what I said."

More silence.

"I wish it wasn't the case, and I wish this was all a lie, but it's true." He sighed, "It's all true. Thanks to all this, we're dubbed as the bad guys."

Saihara sadly looked down. Not entirely sure what to say.

"... I guess an update right now is needed."

He scooted closer. Sighing. Again. His mind heavy with thoughts.

Where does he start?

Maybe with what he last stated. _That_ , or the actual beginning. That might be a start. He wasn't that good with storytelling, like he is, with his dad. He thought about what he can do, before deciding with just the start.

"I guess you know how the killing game, went down." He sadly smiled, "We all got stuck, we all lost our memory, and we all… Tried to get out. I supposed it's only natural, if we only knew _why_ we signed up in the first place. Funny how I'm… The one that wanted to die the most, but ended up surviving 'till the end. I know this, because… That's what I was told…

"My uncle recently told me that. He watched the season, and watched as we developed over time and time again to…" Saihara pauses for a minute, thinking _how_ he was gonna convey this. "... Just make it out alive. Funny. I can see why there is games in the first place, and __there was fifty-three seasons."

He sadly looked down.

"Let's just say I _delayed_ the next game for a while."

 _Technically Kiibo did, but he died during the last part of the game_.

 _So, he's the one to blame for coming up with the idea of breaking the system at that point_.

 _He was at fault anyways_.

"I couldn't stop it." He sadly smiled, "But I couldn't keep it from dying either. I guess there was a reason that the game was made. Ever since we came out, there was suddenly a mod waiting for us, outside. We were confused, until remembered how _sick_ these people were… It was odd. I felt like I was the only _sane_ person around, only to realize… Maybe I'm not sane at all."

 _No, he's sane_.

 _He just lives in a world filled with insane people_.

 _That's probably why he secretly wanted to die, in the first place_.

Silence.

"You choose that death because of what happened, didn't you?" He asked, after a while, "That was enough to send the message, loud and clear… Y-You _weren't_ lying, were you?"

Saihara scooted closer to the grave, letting out another sigh. He was tearing up, for a moment, before letting his tears run out.

"I would've handled it differently, if that's the case." He sadly looked down to the dirt below him, "I'd reciprocate, at least. At least by then, I would've let you have time… Or, what _little_ time we had. I'm sure I would've let you know before then."

Saihara finally placed down what he was holding.

It was Panta, and a bouquet of roses.

He stood up, before looking away.

 _There was something else, was there_?

"I… I-I want to apologize for what I said." He looked right back onto the grave, "You're not alone. You have us. I-I still want to… I-I still want to keep Akamatsu's promise. For us to still remain friends. After the killing game."

He sadly smiled.

"You _will_ keep our end of the promise alive, right?" He waited, only to remember. He sighed again. "Right. Without you being here, I'd know you'd lie, and say no. Though, who knows? I-I just want to be sure, is all. I-I want to join you, but the next killing game won't be for a while, and I-I really don't feel like joining the next one. At all."

 _He doesn't ever want to, but if it's the only way to die_...

 _Plus, he'd forget all about Ouma_. _He doesn't want to forget Ouma for a while_.

 _The producers, however, made a deal with him_. _He probably wouldn't become Junko, but they said next time he ever joins a game, he'll be the true mastermind_. _This is payback for almost ruining the game_.

 _Someone else would pose as Junko_.

 _In return, he'd remember everything upon dying_. _How he was before the killing games_. _Why he wanted to join in the first place_. _His previous killing game_.

 _How he almost returned Kokichi Ouma's feelings_. _Everything_.

 _Just as long as he agrees to become the next mastermind of the next time he signs in_.

Silence.

"I want to be alive for a little longer." He sadly smiles, "So, j-just wait. Alright? I want to remember you, for as long as I could."

He turned around. Only to pause.

 _He won't be alone, forever_.

 _He has Saihara_. _And everyone else_.

 _So, he'll remember him_.

 _For as long as he could_. _Until then_.

He left for good, this time. Leaving the cemetery.

 _It looks like he has some work to do now_.

 _This'll be tough, but at least by then, he'd be in charge_.

This'll hurt, but at least he'll remember, upon dying this time.

He already has a death in mind.

 _Like how all the masterminds before him_.

Silence.

It was raining now. A storm was coming. No one was pleased. Just rain upon rain.

...

He'll do just fine.

Hopefully.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix for [Maybell's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayBellTree/pseuds/TheMayBellTree) fic: [Gone like an Autumn Leaf in December](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967746)
> 
> This fic took _a lot_ to write - a lot of things happened, so it took me a while to start. I've had this in mind for a while, so I'm glad to have let it out. I didn't want a repeat of [another fic I wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029447), so this took even more time to make it more unique. Concept is the same, however. They both involve visiting Kokichi Ouma's grave.
> 
> At least that part stayed consistent.
> 
> Otherwise, I'm SO glad to have remixed someone like Maybell - she is v good. Please go read her other Fics, she writes very well. ^^
> 
> Thank you, very much, and I hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
